


Hurts in My Heart

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Kind of non-con, M/M, PWP, poor obi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 总是靠上床解决问题是不行滴！混蛋奎刚·金！太顺从也不是好事啊，欧比！当然，最混蛋的是作者，OOC是我的错，顶着锅盖逃跑！





	Hurts in My Heart

事情不该是这样的……年轻的绝地武士喘息着，努力迎上另一个人狂暴的亲吻。一双粗糙而温暖的大手捧着他的脸，另一张柔软厚实的嘴唇吮吸啃咬着他的。那具高大的身躯将他逼在角落里，他能感觉到对方坚硬的性器摩擦着他的腹部，而自己的也摩擦着那人强壮的大腿。

该……该好好谈谈，不能每次都用这种方式……欧比旺的理智摇摇欲坠，而在那人一把抓住自己的脆弱时，彻底崩溃。“享受当前，”他高大的情人吻咬着他的耳垂，低哑性感的嗓音让他双腿一软。而对方趁机抱起了他，将他带向他们的大床。

紧接着，他的靴子和裤子被褐色长发的高大男人一把揪掉，他腿间的挺立便直直地暴露在空气中。虽然已经不是第一次向他的情人袒露身躯，但是年轻的欧比旺仍然感到害羞，他蜷起双腿，想要藏住自己的羞耻。而他的动作却让身后的入口暴露出来，而他的情人，他的老师傅才不会放过这点。

高大强壮的奎刚已经除去了身上所有的衣物，欧比旺能看见他仍然结实的肌肉，以及胯间像巨怪一样挺立的东西。生命原力给了他无限宠爱，而欧比旺的内心戏还没完，精壮的胳膊和大手就抚上了他的膝盖，并且掰开了已经合拢的大腿。

前液已经沾满了他的阴茎，有一些液体已经流过会阴。他的情人轻轻用力让他把臀部抬得更高，身后的入口便完全展现出来。以往，欧比旺都会要求关上灯，而今天，他的情人显然没什么耐心。没有强健的舌头逗弄舔舐，一根沾满润滑剂的中指毫不留情地刺穿了那儿的脆弱。

躺在床上的年轻武士倒吸一口凉气，紧接着放松身后的肌肉，避免被急躁的情人弄伤。而他的情人今天确实粗暴而急躁，不等他适应完毕，更多的手指便闯了进去。环状肌穿来的疼痛让他清醒了一点，是他自己先挑衅的，他明明知道奎刚的压力也很大，带一个幼徒是多么劳累的一件事，即便是训练过的徒弟也是一样，更不要说完全没有基础的安纳金。他只是……只是想和他好好说说话而已……身后的手指一把全部抽出，取而代之的是某样更加火热而巨大的东西。

这真是太疼了，比他第一次把自己完全献给奎刚的时候还要疼。那时候，这个长发的男人亲吻着他的脸颊，在他耳边讲着赞许的话语，观察着他的表情缓慢进入他，充分的前戏减轻了他的疼痛，很快，他便被快感冲昏了头脑，不知羞耻地摆动着臀部……而这次，他感觉到愤怒的奎刚完全没有耐心，那根粗大的东西直直地冲进了体内，骤然撑开的肠壁疼得他眼泪直流。而他的情人像是没感觉到一样，没有等他完全适应，就开始动作起来。

年长者毕竟是性经验丰富的大师，他的双手沿着欧比旺的双腿滑动，在一个合适的位置用力，将前学徒身后被堵住的洞口抬得更高，角度的调整让体内那个怪物擦过了敏感的前列腺。麻苏的快感像电流一样传遍身下人的躯体，被撕裂的疼痛都变得无关紧要。接着，他们在快感的驱使下配合地动起来。抓着床单的双手抱住了自己的膝盖，而另一双大手则是紧紧地握住年轻人白皙娇嫩的臀部。每一次撞击都精准地擦过他的敏感，积累的快感让金红色头发的年轻人面色潮红，没有褪去的上衣摩擦着他挺立的乳头；武士闭上双眼，努力在快感的夹击中大口呼吸。

体内那根凶器突然被完全拔出了体外，年轻的武士发出了失望的低吼，迷茫地睁开蓝灰色的双眼。紧接着，他的情人扶起了他，一把拽掉他已经完全汗湿的上衣，然后让他翻了个身。现在，他跪扒在他们柔软的大床上，饱受折磨的屁股再次暴露在他情人的面前。他的肠液混着润滑剂和自己的血，缓慢地流下了大腿。而这一次，他的情人温柔地进入了他。一直强壮的大手握住了他抓着床单的左手，而另一只手开始抚慰被忽略很久的阴茎。前后夹击地快感再次让年轻武士兴奋起来，他向后翘起臀部，迎合情人的撞击，而他老师傅粗壮的手指也让他很快把持不住。

欧比旺尖叫着释放出来，而他也感觉到肩膀上一阵疼痛，他年长的爱人狠狠地咬住那里。身后的撞击越来越快，而体内席卷而来的第二次高潮让他昏了过去。

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
长发的男人平静下呼吸，缓缓地抽出自己。而眼前的景象让他不敢相信：他做了什么？他强迫了他的前学徒，他伤害了他的欧比旺，他珍贵的爱人。这具娇小身躯的主人愿意用自己的性命把他从死亡线上拉回来，愿意陪着自己各种受委屈，而他做了什么？他向原力发誓过要永远爱他，保护他……

而现在，他的年轻爱人因为激烈的性爱晕倒在床上，他身后的洞口又红又肿，润滑剂、肠液、以及白色的精液正缓慢地从无法阖拢的地方滑出，更刺眼的是血，他的怒气让他的情人受了伤。从浴室召来一条热毛巾，绝地大师小心地清理欧比旺的身躯，他小心地把手指伸进年轻人的体内，刮出多余的精液。足够的巴克塔软膏可以让他明天感觉好一些。

奎刚默默地做完这一切，便把欧比包裹在柔软的毯子里。而他自己则捡起衣物缓缓地穿上，也许是跟安纳金待多了，他也变得有些会乱放任自己的怒气，他年轻情人眼角的泪水让他心如刀绞：他是如此美丽年轻，如此温暖光明，以及超出常人的睿智；而自己确是一个脾气烂到家的老头子，也许他早该放手，他不该让自己如此失控。深吸一口气，他跪在床边，吻了吻欧比旺红扑扑的脸颊，“晚安，欧比。愿原力与你同在。”


End file.
